


White out

by Miyahkashi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Blanc - Freeform, Faux miraculous, Gen, Manipulation, Mentioned Abuse, World displacement, but not adrien chat blanc, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyahkashi/pseuds/Miyahkashi
Summary: ”i can give you a better life” the man continued. “ i can match your body to your heart, i can make you into a hero if you help me”How could she refuse
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	White out

“ hey, Fairy”

a wince from hannah signalled that james’ words hit their mark, as they always did, of course she was fairly sensitive so she couldn’t really do anything but avoid her brother who could easily bench press her.

”Hey, listen when someone’s talking!”

this made her jump, usually james was content with calling her slurs, she turned to see her brother place his empty plate in her hands “you’re doing the dishes” with that he left for his room.

sadly her other brothers weren’t better than james.

Andy would constantly come into her room to throw her things at her and make fun of whatever she was doing at the time.

Michael would constantly come into her room to punch his anger from whatever game he had just lost into her.

And all of them saw their “little brother” being a girl as a joke.

After hannah had cleared up her families dishes she retreated into her room to hide as best as she could, she couldn’t properly shut her door, and collapsed on her bed.

her mom’s comment from that morning still fresh in her mind.

”shut up and get to school you freak” 

it wasn’t the first time she had been called a freak, far from it, but those words coming from her mom’s mouth just made it hurt even more 

* * *

Gabriel was unusually patient with his next plan, it would most likely take months but it would yield results far greater than any akuma by far.

he turned to Nathalie, his faithful assistant was standing there, ready for the akuma that would set his plan into motion

meanwhile nooroo and duusuu floated off to the side, the former dreading how his user would utilise his powers today while the latter was doing loopdeloops, giggling.

finally it was time, he had spent weeks monitoring his next victim to get her schedule memorised and on this day he knew that her family would leave the dishes to her.

 **”nooroo dark wings** **rise”** he called, quickly his white suit was replaced with a purple one, glasses replaced with a silver balaclava.

the butterflies in the room stirred, as one landed in his palm it’s white wings turned a dark violet, he let it fly towards his assistant and into her glasses, the purple butterfly outline quickly appeared and faded as it always did when he had a willing victim who already knew the form they would take.   
  
quickly she was covered in a mist in the same colour as the butterfly, the mist quickly dissipated revealing her to be largely the same except for her suit being black with white star designs alongside her third eye.

now as world jumper Nathalie opened a portal that she had opened multiple times before and allowed hawkmoth to walk through, unnoticed by the person in the room.

* * *

”it must be painful, having the ones who you are supposed to trust the most be the ones that hurt you the most.”

hannah jumped as a man in a very ridiculous outfit spoke while standing in front of what seemed to be a portal, a woman in a suit that was definitely themed after space on the other side.

”i can give you a better life” the man continued. “ i can match your body to your heart, i can make you into a hero if you help me”

finally finding her voice, Hannah asked “ who are you?” She had many other questions on her mind but that seemed like an appropriate one to start off with the man who magically appeared in her room

” i am the violet butterfly, Gabriel agreste, and i am from a different world than yours, but you have a heart that I feel will be perfect for my plan” the man, now identified as Gabriel Agreste explained

” okay now onto the question of: what plan?” Hannah further pushed

” in my world there is a man who goes by the name hawkmoth who is trying to steal important items from two heroes, he sends out people who he has corrupted to fight them, and i feel that hawkmoth may win if I don’t help in some way” Gabriel elaborated 

“Well that begs the question of why don’t you fight this hawkmoth yourself?” Hannah asked

”because even what i am doing right now is putting my life, and that of my assistant Nathalie, in danger.”

“WHAT!” Hannah exclaimed

”because hawkmoth and i are using miraculous that are essentially the exact same we have a slight link that hawkmoth can exploit to control me, and my assistant is in the same situation with hawkmoths partner, mayura” Gabriel spoke softly

hannah was shocked to say the least, someone was risking their life to have her help, so she asked “why me?”   
  


“because you know deep pain and would try to protect others from feeling that same pain” Nathalie piped up

”and so I ask you this” he held out his hand to hannah “will you help us stop hawkmoth?”

she stared, dumbfounded, but then, she thought about it. 

going to a world where no-one knew who she was, in a body that fit her, as a hero and being away from her family.

slowly she lifted her hand and took Gabriel's who led her to the portal and through.

* * *

The moment they were through Nathalie was encased in a dark mist which faded to reveal a black suit instead of the space print, hannah then noticed a dark violet butterfly appear from Nathalie's glasses that proceeded to flutter about her head.

then she had something small and blue tackle her face and proceed to talk a mile a second before being pulled back by it’s tail feathers by Gabriel “ this energetic creature is called duusuu and is a kwami” he explained “each miraculous has their own kwami which is based off an animal and a concept, duusuu being a peacock and emotion”

”okay it’s kinda cute” hannah mumbled as she rubbed the head of the kwami who cooed

”now we must proceed” Gabriel pressed as he pulled out a box containing a simple silver ring 

Nathalie then pulled out a brooch in the shape of a peacocks splayed tail-feathers and equipped it to her blazer

**“duusuu spread my feathers!”**

suddenly her suit was replaced by an elegant dark blue dress, her hair turning the same shade while her skin took on a lighter blue, finally a hand fan slipped from her sleeve

” hannah this ring will hold within it an amok, the thing that will create your kwami, and an akuma, which will shift your body, and will essentially become a faux miraculous which you will use to become a hero” Gabriel explained

”so all i have to do is put on the ring and let you two do your magic” hannah guessed

“Obviously” Nathalie spoke before spreading open her fan and plucking a single feather which she clenched her fist around as it turned a dark blue, she blew the feather towards hannah who was now looking over her new ring as the feather sunk into it a dark blue blob floated off and started to take shape into a vaguely tiny feline form before turning white and opening it’s large cyan eyes before yawning.

”Okay duusuu is cute but you’re adorable” hannah stated before tickling the new kwami on the belly, drawing out a purr “now what’s your name you cutie.”

”her name is yours for the choosing hannah but first let me give you your akuma, remember that time is of the essence” gabriel stated as the dark purple butterfly that once possessed Nathalie's glasses fluttered into Hannah’s ring. 

Hannah was then encased in the purple fog and when it cleared hannah was a beautiful girl with her brown hair pulled back into a braid, her dark blue eyes now a much lighter colour and the bags under her eyes gone.

she looked over her new look with wide eyes as Gabriel and Nathalie finally dropped their transformations now that hannah had both amok and akuma safely inside her ring.

”I’ve also given you the ability to speak french because it would be stupid to not know any as you will be living in Paris, now my butterflies will take you to a spot that I have prepared for you to be taken to your new home” Gabriel explained “it will have a bag with some clothes and a wallet and phone, a cab will pick you up and drive you there, in the wallet is some money and a credit card, the credit card is for groceries only and once a week i will send you money that you can send as you see fit” 

“you have been enrolled in a school called Collège Françoise Dupont which you will have directions to at your home, your first day is tomorrow” Nathalie explained as the white butterflies swarmed around hannah.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an explanation: Gabriel is both hawkmoth and violet butterfly and Nathalie is both mayura and cerulean wing they are tricking hannah.


End file.
